A Dangerous Love!
by DeanWinchesterLove2119
Summary: YAOI! Stefan and Damon are brothers- ever since Damon came back from war, he's loved Stefan... Romantically. Does Stefan love him too? Or is it just to get what he wants? Sucky summary, please try! YAOI- don't like, don't read!
1. A Strange Brotherhood

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

_No, no, no, no, no!_ I whispered in my conscious mind. _I __have__ to be dreaming! Damon would never do __this__ to me…_ Yet, in my dream, he was. I smiled and whispered, "Kiss me…" Damon smirked and leaned in close to me, his hot breath washing over my face, "Why should I, little brother?" I couldn't help myself—I kissed him.

His hands twined in my hair, then his hands, becoming unresponsive, yanking his mouth away from mine, "I need to be the one taking control, and you will let me, little brother."

Then I woke up. I couldn't remember my dream, until I saw Damon in my room, smirking. I growled out my words "You were Influencing my dreams, weren't you?" Damon smirked, "Not really. But they were quite… interesting…"

I blushed deeply, because he had made the word 'interesting' sound extremely dirty and sensual. I was already hard again, but thank god I was under blankets.

Damon continued, "And I wonder… Would you like to see if your dream was… correct…?" I frowned, "I already know it was, Damon. You're always so sure of yourself, in control of everything. Your emotions, your passions, all of it—you- are- in- control! You're egotistical, selfish, a complete dick, a douchebag, and—"

Damon silenced me with a goddamn hot kiss. I melted into that kiss, while he layed on top of me, dragging my hips up to his.

"Grind," he ordered, and I moaned softly, gyrating my hips in slow, sensual circles. I could feel him growing hard—his long member pressed against mine. "God, Stefan… Let me take you…" he murmured softly.

I blushed deeply, turning over, ass up. "Gentle, Damon…" I murmured. He pulled off my wife-beater, rubbing my back, straddling me. I felt so ready to just explode, but I didn't… _Not yet,_ I told myself, _not until you get this_… Instead, I whined loudly, "Damon! Just fuck me already!

**Damon's P.O.V.**

My eyes turned dark, with black cracks under them, showing my true passion—for blood… for Stefan… and for sex. I slowly slid one finger in his ass, "One…" I murmured low. I slid in a second, "Two…" I murmured slightly louder. I slid in a third, but didn't say three… _Not yet,_ I told myself, _soon enough it will happen…_ I waited a few moments while wriggling my fingers to loosen him. I pulled them out fast, barely hearing Stefan's whimper as I shoved my cock in. Stefan cried out "God dammit, Damon, that hurt!"

I smirked and leaned down, nibbling his ear, carefully avoiding my canines, "It wouldn't have been enjoyable had it not been painful for one of us. Half the joy is in the pain, little brother."

Stefan groaned, "Fuck, Damon, move..." I began to thrust into him gently. Stefan groaned softly, "Dammit, Damon, go rougher."

I grinned, "I thought you didn't like the pain?" Stefan growled, "Dammit, Damon, I said 'rougher'!" I thrusted softly still.

Obviously, I didn't move rough or quick enough, because Stefan began to slam his ass up, making my cock go much deeper, much quicker. I slammed my cock in him, just as he was going up, and I hit his prostate, "Oh god, Damon—I—I'm gonna cum!" Just as he screamed that, I came and he came at the exact same time. I rubbed his cock softly, but he didn't get hard. Instead, he panted, "Damon... No more..."

I growled low in my throat, "Fine, little brother... But at least let me have your mouth..." I kissed him roughly, with a passion that would have matched Katherine's after she went crazy. But I didn't want Katherine—I wanted Stefan. Stefan forever, Stefan to be mine… And only mine. Suddenly I gasped "What the hell? Why would you think that?"

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This IS Yaoi in case you couldn't tell. It IS incest. If you don't like, don't read. It's that simple. But for those who do want this… Review please! Oh, and yes. I AM leaving you on a cliffhanger.**_


	2. UhOh Some Naughty Thoughts

**Damon's P.O.V.**

I was beyond shocked at what Stefan had thought. It was that simple. He turned red in the face and wouldn't speak to me then, so I repeated myself, "What… The… Hell? Why would you think that?"

Stefan faced me, forcing me out of him. "I thought it because it's the goddamn truth, Damon! Why else do people think things? Why the fuck _else_ would I have fucked you?"

All I could feel was a stabbing pain in my heart. All I could think was, _He… He loves me…? How do I know for sure…? I can't trust __anyone__, why should I be able to trust the one who has tried to hurt me for thousands of years…? I know I __love__ him, but I can't __trust__ him…_

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

_Why the fuck would I love my brother? That is sooo fucking wrong!_ I thought. _But then again, so is fucking him… What's the difference, really, between sleeping with someone and loving them…? Well, maybe I should ask __him__ considering he's slept with over half the population of my high school. Maybe even Elena… Oh god! Elena! Elena will __kill__ me for this!_

I jerked away from Damon, when he brushed my cheek—flinched, actually. Damon frowned, actually looking hurt for a millisecond, but then it was gone—all emotion in his face disappeared and he stood, getting off the bed and getting dressed "I fucking hate you, Stefan." He muttered, just barely soft enough that I might have misheard—but I knew I hadn't. Damon said things like that all the time—but now they weren't funny. The word, 'fuck' was no longer funny. Even though I'd slept with Elena—and Katherine—it had never brought a meaning to the words, 'sex', 'fuck', 'love', or 'make love'. Because that's what I'd thought Damon and I had done—made love, not just had sex. Now, those words had an all new meaning. And it was hard to hear him—even muttering—the words, "Hate you" in the same sentence. Because I loved him. It's that simple. When you love someone, you don't hurt them—period. End of story.

**Damon's P.O.V.**

I… I _did_ love him… Right? I mean… Isn't that what love is composed of…? Sex, drinking, rock-n-roll? Not the stuff that made Edward so whipped in the fucking Twilight books? I mean… Well, am I right?

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I really am curious to see what love means to people—so PLEASE review and let me know! Review anyway—even if not to tell me that. **__**IMPORTANT! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE NAME, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**_


End file.
